


2. Cocoa/Cider

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beverages, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a drink.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	2. Cocoa/Cider

“This is what Christmas smells like,” remarked Aziraphale happily as he walked out of the kitchen with a mug of freshly made cocoa in his hands.  
It was steaming hot, so hot that no human would be able to hold it the way the angel did. The delicious scent of hot cocoa was lingering in the air – deep chocolaty smell with a hint of vanilla sweetness and a bit of cinnamon and nutmeg aroma highlighted by just a touch of liquor, all topped with mini marshmallows and whipped cream.  
“No,” the other being living there dared to disagree. Crowley was sitting behind the table, a tall glass of hot cider in front of him, and he was grinning wide. “This,” he empathised, “is what Christmas smells like.”  
The scent of apple cider was significantly less sweet than Aziraphale’s beverage even with the added sugar in it. The cinnamon stick floating in the liquid made it both taste better and feel more festive. The only thing bad about it, in Crowley’s opinion, was the fact that all the alcohol was successfully cooked out of it. What a waste of perfectly good alcohol.  
Aziraphale sat across the table from him and set his mug on the table. He wrapped his hands around the mug, warming his palms, and sighed contently.  
“I love Christmas, you know, dear. Especially now that I have someone to celebrate it with,” he smiled lovingly and Crowley’s heart did that funny thing it picked up on doing any time Aziraphale looked him like he was the most adored being in existence  
“I think I’ll start liking it too now,” he admitted with an attempt to reciprocate the angel’s delightful smile. He was way less practised at it but it still came out warm, if not quite as heart-warmingly adoring as he had intended.  
“I will leave you no choice,” Aziraphale said and Crowley chuckled because that was possibly the cutest threat he had ever received. “Our first Christmas together is going to be the best Christmas anyone could dream of.”  
“I take that as a promise,” grinned the demon.  
“It is, dear,” the angel said before proceeding to stir his cocoa to mix in the marshmallows and then taking the first sip.  
It left a moustache of cocoa and whipped cream above his upper lip and Crowley caught himself finding it a combination of adorable and weirdly sexy at once. He had to supress the urge to flick out his tongue and taste it.  
He decided to settle on a less strange option of standing up and moving to kiss Aziraphale, to kiss all the sweet and delicious mess away.  
Aziraphale hummed into the kiss and smiled once they broke off.  
“You wanted a taste of the real Christmas?” he teased gently. Crowley almost melted right there with how soft and loving the angel’s gaze was.  
“I wanted to give you a taste of the real Christmas,” he said. He could spend hours doing this, kissing the angel, tasting him with his snake-like senses heightened by love, until there were no additional flavours left, only the angel, completely bare and unseasoned and delicious. But he couldn’t let Aziraphale hear that. So he remained all cool and casual, just letting him taste Christmas. Yeah. That’s right. The flavours of Christmas and nothing more.  
“Certainly, dear.”  
And they joined their lips for another long moment as they savoured each other’s tastes, Aziraphale's sweet cocoa flavour mixing with Crowley’s spiced tang and creating a new one that was simply theirs, together.  
More real than any of the individual tastes could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile) for betareading.


End file.
